


My one true love

by aceangstyandanxious



Category: McDonald’s - Fandom
Genre: FrenchFries, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceangstyandanxious/pseuds/aceangstyandanxious
Summary: A short poem I wrote when I was bored. Don’t judge me you chumps.





	My one true love

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet

Every morning I wake up and they are the first thing I think about.  
The entire way to school I ponder their absence wistfully.  
If only there were a way for us to see each other more often, but alas, patience is key.  
The distance between us feels insurmountable.  
They are the earth, and I, the moon.  
My entire existence revolves around them, they are my everything.  
Through each of my extensive lessons I sit, imagining our cheery reunion.  
I will run to greet them, and they will be there, waiting for me, decked out in their trademark red and gold garb.  
I know they will be salty from waiting for me all day.  
But the rules are strict and unfair, and I cannot leave school until all my classes are done.  
During lunch I hunch over my food, thinking only of their tall, blonde figure.  
They are everything I crave in this moment.  
It has been less than a day since I’ve seen them, but it feels like months to me.  
Finally, the torturous wait is over, and I run through the town to our meeting place.  
There they are.  
My one, my only true love. 

French Fries.


End file.
